Griffith
Griffith is the main antagonist of Berserk alongside the God Hand. in the beginning, however, he was the secret antagonist. He is the founder and leader of the mercenary army Band of the Hawk. Information Background Extraordinarily charismatic and handsome, his tactical skill gave him and his army the reputation of invincibility, and the favor of the King of Midland, who was locked in a century-old war with the Empire of Tudor. Due to his many important victories in this war, he is made Lord Protector of Midland by the king, despite his common ancestry. Griffith was willing to sacrifice everything for the dream of his own kingdom, believing that he is destined for things greater than the average man. Meeting Guts Early in his career, he won Guts' service in a duel and Guts became his sword in both the battlefield and in his political fight with disgruntled Midland nobles. A large part of his success was due to Guts' fighting ability and Griffith grew to be dependent on Guts, although their relationship was not exactly friendship. After the assassination of General Julius, Guts heard Griffith saying to Princess Charlotte that a friend must be someone he considers his equal. Guts reflected upon this and decided he would live his own dream rather than Griffith's, so that one day they could be equal friends. After winning the war for Midland, Griffith loses to Guts in a duel which stipulates that Guts remain in his service should he lose and freed if he wins. This loss results in Guts' desertion from the Hawks. Post-Guts Stunned and feeling betrayed, Griffith sought comfort in a one-night stand with the king's daughter, and sole heir to the throne, Princess Charlotte. The affair was discovered, after which Griffith was imprisoned and tortured for a year. He was rescued by Guts along with the primary members of the Hawks, but was already physically crippled with the tendons in his wrists and ankles severed, his tongue cut out, and mentally broken. Seeing Guts and Casca loving each other finally drove him insane (in his final moments before the Eclipse, he dreamed of a normal life, with children and Casca as his wife). Despairing the loss of his dream at Guts' influence, his state of madness that coincided with both the reappearance of his lost Behelit and a solar eclipse. Joining the Godhand The God Hand appeared, and he sacrificed the Band of the Hawk to them to become the fifth and final God Hand: Femto. His first act upon becoming a God Hand was to brutally rape Caska in front of Guts, preventing all measures of Guts' attempts to save her; the horror of the event led to Caska becoming amnesiac, mute, and regressing into a child-like state, while Guts lost his left forearm and right eye. Only Caska, Guts and Rickert, who was outside the area influenced by the Eclipse, survived, all having been rescued by the Skull Knight. Two years later, Griffith was reincarnated as a human in the city of Albion, where he now leads a newly formed Band of the Hawk, still in pursuit of his dream to obtain a kingdom, only now he has sanction from 'God'. The body used for his incarnation was that of Guts' and Casca's tainted Child. This resulted in Griffith protecting Casca, as the Child has always been watching over her, from the flying debris caused by Zodd fighting with Guts at the Hill of Swords. Because the general public was unaware of the Eclipse, no one knows about Femto or Griffith's allegiance with the God Hand: instead, Griffith, as the entire Band of the Hawks, was hailed as a long lost legendary hero, supposedly dead or lost in the period of unrest between the King's betrayal and the Kushan invasion. Now able to capitalize on his past fame, Griffith returned with a new Band of the Hawk, this time personally handpicking Apostles, like Zodd, Locus, Irvine and Grunbeld and people attuned to magic, like Sonia. Now combining his freshly regained charisma with his tactical abilities, Griffith is able to successfully employ the superior might of the Apostles and the Apostles-spawn to create a bigger and more organized Band of the Hawk, now open to nobles, like Mule and even Kushans, like the elusive Rakshas and several, unnamed war prisoners and defectors allowed to serve as infantry units. Upon his reinstatement as the leader of the reformed Band of the Hawk, Griffith sends Zodd kidnapping Princess Charlotte and bringing her to him: despite earning some jealousy from Sonia, herself smitten with him, Griffith ensured the absolute loyalty of the still alive Midlands nobles. He then gained the support of the Holy See, due to the Pope having had several prophetic visions depicting Griffith as mystical hawk of light fighting the darkness spread by Emperor Ganishka on the behalf of humanity: with virtually all the Midlands, save for Guts, at his side, Griffith has his band of Hawk turned into the new regular army of the Midlands, the Army of the White Phoenix. As the last act before fullfilling his life-long dream of having a Castle of his own, he defeated once and for all (with some unwanted help from Skull Knight) the Emperor, weakening the barriers between the spiritual and the physical worlds in the process. Appearance Griffith is very feminine man, with flowing white hair and beautiful blue eyes; many more masculine men often remarking on his beauty and how he looks like he stepped from a painting. Some go so far as to lust over him, including a man who he later faces as an enemy. Personality Griffith was once a fair and honorable man. However, as a mercenary, he is also an opportunist. Still, when not on the job, he does have a less serious, more playful and joking side. This side of him is usually reserved for Casca or Guts, especially the latter. Griffith is a bit obsessive, however, to the point he was willing to strike Guts down than to let him go when the larger man muses about leaving. Gallery Femto.png|Femto Trivia *While Griffith can be considered the antagonist in Guts's point of view, it is mostly the four previous God Hand members who made Griffith the way he is, and since he became a God Hand member and after becoming Femto, he shared the antagonist position with the other members of the God Hand. *Griffith is similar with Nefarian Serpine, as his evil action creates a second,evil personality inside Guts called Hellhound, though it is likely intentional. Serpine,on the other hand creates Lode Vile inside Skulduggery's mind by accident. *The armor worn by Griffith during the Golden Arc can be attained in the game Dragons Dogma as well as Gut's attire. *In the Berserk Film Trilogy he is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai. Griffith as a child is voiced by Minami Takayama in the Japanese, and by Veronica Taylor in English. *In the original anime Griffith's Armor is different from that seen in the manga and film trilogy. *Femto's name is possibly inspired by the mathematical prefix PHEMT. *The Appearance of his helmet bears resemblance to Winslow Leach from the 1974 film Phantom of the Paradise. External Links *Griffith in Berserk Wiki *Griffith in Knights in Shining Armor Wiki *Femto in Demon King Wiki Category:Berserk Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Complete Monster Category:Monarchs Category:Mercenaries Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:Rapists Category:Sociopaths Category:Charismatic villain Category:Traitor Category:Successful Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Military Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Evil Light Category:Big Bads Category:Friend of the hero Category:In love villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Riders Category:Lawful Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Deal Makers Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Anti-Christs Category:Hatemongers Category:Rich Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misogynists Category:Monsters Category:Dark Messiah Category:Abusers Category:The Heavy Category:Mass Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Nemesis Category:Master of Hero Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Psychics Category:Golddiggers Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Humanoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Omniscient Category:Psychopath Category:Envious Villains Category:Perverts Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Male Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Evil Genius Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Archenemy Category:War Criminals Category:Assassin Category:Hegemony Category:Egomaniacs Category:Lustful Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Alter-Ego Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Incestous Villains Category:Avian Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Dictator Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Hypnotists Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Rivals Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Nihilists Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Lord Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Greedy Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Demon Category:Masked Villain Category:Angel Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Corrupting Influence